


pomegranate tea and dreams

by ohvictor



Series: you’re such a cute person, aren’t you? [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: Wataru and Rei's peaceful afternoon together is briefly interrupted.





	pomegranate tea and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just a small self-indulgent thing. title is from U.F.O. by mili.

The theatre club room is quiet. Amidst skeletal costume racks, haphazard piles of props, shoeboxes, wads of discarded gaff tape, extension cords, and dust, there’s a velvet couch, the cushions slouched in defeat from years of use, and on it, two of Yumenosaki’s brightest, reclining. Rei’s head is in Wataru’s lap, and he’s breathing evenly, asleep. Half of Wataru’s focus is spent keeping watch over him, the other half revising a script. His two hands articulate his split attention: one holds the script in front of his face (his hair occasionally turns a page), and the other absently strokes Rei’s hair. 

With a sudden gasp, Rei jolts upright, knocking Wataru’s hand out of the way. He gulps in shallow lungfuls of air, his chest heaving. Wataru drops his script on the floor by his feet and places one hand on Rei’s shoulder—a reminder that comfort is near, if he’s all right with being held—and Rei sags against him, his gasps catching in his chest in a telltale way.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Wataru guesses, his words a soft murmur behind Rei’s ear.

Rei nods, a sharp bob of his head. Wataru presses his palm against Rei’s back, where he can feel Rei’s heart hammering through his core. He rubs slow circles into Rei’s skin, and listens as Rei’s breathing slows, bit by bit.

It is very difficult to not just drape himself over Rei, but he waits, letting Rei get his bearings. Wataru can’t see Rei’s face, but he can tell Rei’s calming down slowly, realizing where he is. Then Rei turns his head, his red eyes full of tears, and Wataru can’t help himself. He throws his arms around Rei, tugging him close, and he feels Rei’s thin hands grip his arms, keeping them around him. 

“You can tell me about it,” Wataru whispers into Rei’s hair, closing his eyes. “If you’d like.”

Rei pulls in a breath, and shifts his hand down Wataru’s arm so he can fiddle with the hem of Wataru’s sleeve as he speaks. “The details are hardly—important. I remember... Something horrible had happened and I kept...running to find the people I love, and I...” Wataru’s arms tighten around him protectively. “You were there, and Ritsu, and our friends. I couldn’t save any of them.” He takes a slow breath without a hint of tears, and tugs gently at Wataru’s sleeve. “I’ll be all right.”

“I know you’ll be all right,” Wataru huffs. He strokes the back of Rei’s head, fingers tangling in Rei’s unbrushed hair. “You can let me fuss over you a little sometimes, hmm?”

“Hmm,” Rei says, neither agreement nor refusal. He presses back against Wataru, and Wataru plants a few small kisses in his hair. “Did I interrupt you...”

Wataru kicks lightly at his dropped script, which had fallen to rest on a lone dress shoe. “It was nothing important. I promise,” he adds, when he hears Rei breathe the first syllable of an argument. “I don’t need to have this script revised for a while.”

“This is the one for spring?” Rei’s weight against Wataru’s shoulder increases, and he yawns into Wataru’s elbow where it’s still held over his chest. If Rei’s relaxed enough to grow sleepy again, it’s a good sign. “Will you let me read it?”

“When I’m done,” Wataru promises. He hums, smushing his face against Rei’s temple. “Do you think if you go back to sleep, you’ll have better dreams?”

“I hope so.” Rei twists around so he can kiss Wataru’s cheek, and then readjusts, scooting forward so he can resume his position lying on the couch with his head in Wataru’s lap. He curls his legs up against his chest, nuzzling his cheek into Wataru’s thigh like some sort of large cat. Wataru smoothes his hands through Rei’s hair, unbearably fond. 

“Will you keep me safe from bad dreams?” Rei yawns.

“Evidently not,” Wataru says, “but I will be here to hold you if you wake up again.”

“You’re the best,” Rei mumbles, his eyes drooping shut. 

Within moments, he’s asleep again, exhaling tiny snores. Wataru envies his ability to fall asleep instantly during the day, though he knows it comes at the price of anxious, sleepless nights. Carefully, so as not to disturb his guest, he bends forward and whispers a protection spell into Rei’s dark locks, and then retrieves his script from the floor. Hopefully, Rei’s sleep will stay peaceful for the rest of the afternoon. 


End file.
